And It Was The End Of the World
by Elva Pendragon
Summary: The year was 1922. In the city of Crowns in a country called Glassland. And there was a cabaret, and I was the master of ceremonies and we where on the brink of war. (Wonderland AU)


**AN: this is a Wonderland AU slightly based of Cabaret, so yay MC!Hatter! The characters will be a little OOC to fit with the time period, I am dropping them in. This story does not follow the line of either Cabaret or Wonderland. I double checked the german spelling. The french words are right because french is my first language, english I'll keep my fingers crossed. Some words will be spelled the way they would sound simply because it makes sense for the characters accent but this will happen later. Reviews are epic and I love constructive criticism. There are some words that may be offensive and the rating my change to M for gore later. **

**Notes: **

**the Moonies are the wonderland equivalent to those who practice the Jewish Faith.**

**Glassland is the equivalent to Germany.**

**Crowns is the equivalent to Berlin. **

**Background: It is 1922 in the city of Crowns Glassland, Wonderland. Madeline has been working at the Mad Kat Klub for 4 years now as the Emcee and the bar tender when needed. El Gato owns the Klub, Morris works as the bar tender and the announcer. Jack, Alice and Chloe have moved to Glassland for Jack's work. Jack works as a currier for Jabber Wocky. Caterpillar works as the choreographer at the klub. The queen is a land lady at the the house where all of these crazy people live. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Wonderland: Alice's New Musical Adventure. I do not own the Lyrics to Willkommen. **

Chapter 1

Dark red curls fell softly across her shoulders.

Dark kohl rimmed her eyes. White powder exaggerated her already gaunt complexion.

Dark blush accented her prominent cheekbones.

She looked like a clown in the dim light from the few of yellowing lightbulbs that surrounded her dressing mirror. The lingerie El Gato insisted she wear barely covered the essentials, she felt like a half naked clown.

Tonight she would go out there, put on a brave face and pretend that the world was not falling apart around them. She stood pulling on a long purple trench coat and taking one last look in the mirror. That is when she remembered, unhooking the simple silver chain from around her neck, a single charm hung from it. She grasped the simple silver moon that hung from the chain and quietly tucked the chain into a secret compartment in her dressing table.

Alice sat quietly at a table in the club. Her husband Jack sat next to her, knocking back yet another rum and coke. They had been in Glassland for several months now, her husband had "business" to attend to, their daughter was back at their house with Jack's mother probably already asleep. While they sat in a seedy Cabaret Club watching scantily clad bar maids run around. Jack turned to her

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, dear."

"Oh look the show is starting."

Alice turned her attention to the stage where a simple spot light was focussed on an effeminate hand that was making a "come hither" motion. The music was slightly jazzy and it was obvious that the band was a little more then tipsy. The door from which the hand protruded, was flung open and a young woman walked out of it and just when all of the men thought she could not get any hotter, she opened her mouth.

"_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!_

_Fremde, etranger, stranger._

_Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante,_

_Happy to see you, bleibe, reste, stay._

_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome_

_Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret" _she spun around as began to speak to the audience

"_Meine Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs,_

_Ladies and Gentlemen! Guden Abend, bon soir,_

_We geht's? Comment ca va? Do you feel good?"_ She turned to a man in the front row and sat down on his lap, quickly she jumped off

_"Yeah, I bet you do!" _She escaped back to the stage where she stood centre and throwing her arms up and her head back

"_Ich bin euer Confrecier; je suis votre compere I am your host!" _

The music started again, and the woman started to sing,

"_Und sagen_

_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome_

_Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret" _when she had finished speaking she jumped from the stage to a table in the front only meters away from where Alice was. She turned to Jack and thrusting her chest out slightly she began to speak again.

"_Leave your troubles outside!_

_So - life is disappointing? Forget it!_

_We have no troubles here! Here life is beautiful..._

_The girls are beautiful..._

_Even the orchestra is beautiful!"_ The orchestra played for a while as the woman swayed her hips slightly to the beat.

"You see? I told your the orchestra is beautiful!" She then opened yet another door revealing a group of scantily clad girls

"And now introducing the "the Mad Kat girls" Alice had zoned out now not paying attention to anything the woman or the girls where doing.

"_Thank you!_

_Bobby, Victor, Hans, Herman, Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie,_

_Texas, Fritzie, Helga, Sally and Me!_

_Welcome to the Mad Kat Klub!" _Finally she finished, and she and the group of people where replaced a man in long black and white trench coat.

"Thank you Em, girls, boys and of course our audience. Oh, don't worry boys the Emcee will be back later, but be careful she bites." This earned several laughs from the men in the audience. A large burly man sat down next to Jack.

"So Stetson, how are you enjoying the show?" Jack gulped

"It is good."

"Isn't that Emcee, a piece of work, she has probably slept with half of Glassland, but I still want a piece of that."

"Well, Mr. Wocky. I'm married, I don't need that whore." Jack sloppily wrapped him arm around Alice, who cringed slightly. The Man laughed and handed an envelope to Jack.

"It is all there, go on count it!" Jack opened the Envelope and pulled a stack of fresh notes. He slowly counted it and placed it back in the envelope.

"Thanks , pleasure doing business with you. I shall see you tomorrow for our meeting?"

"Yes, you shall and please Jack, call me Jabber or Jab if you want. Now I have a Man to see about the lists." Alice pipped up just as he was leaving

"What lists? If I may ask..." Jab laughed

"The lists of all the Moonies in Glassland. They are not really glass landers you know."

"Oh yes I know that."

"Well good evening." Jab finally left leaving Jack and Alice in an awkward silence.

After a while they returned home.


End file.
